


Spoon

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Pervertibles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon

Cam shook his head as he watched Laura puttering around the kitchen. She had insisted on baking, once she found out he had several handwritten cookbooks filled with his mother’s recipes. Taught to always let a guest have their way, Cam had waved a hand towards the books and the pantry, allowing John’s girlfriend free reign of his small galley.

John was stuck on base and would be later than he’d planned, and had begged Cam to ‘keep Laura out of trouble.’ Cam had rolled his eyes as he took the phone call, keeping Cadman out of trouble was a full time job, if the stories he’d heard were to be believed. 

When John had hinted they might be up to a little recreational sex, Cam had jumped at the chance and invited the couple out to his place. He and John had been on and off for years, never quite serious enough to be steady. They both liked keeping their options open, playing both sides of the fence. Or they had. Then John had gotten involved with the crazy red-headed marine and everything had changed.

She was stirring ingredients for toll house cookies in a big bowl. He couldn’t resist sneaking over and sticking his finger in the bowl to sample the cookie dough. He was quite surprised when she whipped around and slapped the back of his hand with the wooden spoon she’d just rinsed off at the sink. 

He looked up at her and blinked as she stood there wielding the spoon. A wave of lust washed over him and he licked his lips and tried to act casually. “Not even a little taste of what’s to come?”

Cadman was quick, Mitchell gave her that, a wicked grin flashed over her face and she shook her head. “Oh, no, not until John gets here.” Deciding to see what she’d do, he snaked a hand out towards the bowl again. He heard John’s car pull up outside, not a moment too soon.

“Cameron Mitchell, touch that bowl again and I’ll beat you.”

Cocking his head, he brushed his hand on the rim of the bowl, and stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking off the bit of sugary goop he’d caught. “Promise?”

“JOHN!” Laura bellowed as the front door opened. “Cam wants me to beat him!”

“Can I watch?” John replied without missing a beat.

“Sure!” Mitchell called and smirked at her. “Promise to use the spoon?”

“You want…? Okay, your funeral, I paddle hard.” She rinsed the spoon off again and dried it on a towel. She picked up the bowl of cookie dough and quickly tossed in the refrigerator. “That’ll keep. Race you.”

They collided in the hallway and were laughing hysterically by the time they reached the bedroom, finding that John had beat them both there and was stretched out on the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

“What took you so long? Now what’s the… Oh, I see, you hit him with the spoon, didn’t you?”

Confused, Laura looked at the spoon in her hand and then at each of the boys. “I don’t get it. It’s a spoon.”

“Drop trou, and bed over Mitchell,” John ordered with a smirk. To Laura, he explained “It’s a thing. He’s got a thing about spankings and paddling. And wooden spoons in particular. I think a babysitter was involved at a formulative age.”

“Maura Riley. It’s all Maura Riley’s fault, Cam agreed with a nod.”

Cam had shucked his pants and boxers and now shoved at Laura’s shoulder to get her to sit on the edge of the bed. Dazedly, she did, and Cam flopped across her lap, ass in the air. With a smile and a shrug, Laura raised the spoon and proceeded to give him what he’d asked for.


End file.
